When a system of parallel power switches is connected to a power source, one of the power switches turns on first and carries the initial inrush of load current, before the other power switches turn on. This can overheat and destroy the power switch that turns on first. It is desirable to have a circuit where all the power switches turn on at the same time. It is further desirable for the power switches to be hardened from radiation and single event effects (SEE), be capable of withstanding shock and vibration during high-reliability space applications and have low power dissipation and heat generation without adding further complexity and cost.